it's a weird crossover
by toratiger
Summary: Yes be afraid this is a hsm/inu Crossover it a t/k. Gabby becomes obessed with being on stage and Troy gets bored with it and her behavior. Kagome moves into his neighborhood, they become friends adn she tries to save their realtionship. one shot


This is a really impossible story that won't leave me alone. I have no idea where the idea came from. So I am posting this as a one shot. And don't worry I am working on the other stories as you read. But I can't seem to get any work done until I wrote this one. This (Sigh) is a HSM/inu crossover. Like I said I have no idea where this came from. HSM 3 never happened because I didn't want to see it. You have been warned.

Troy's pov

It's senior year I should be happy that I am graduating and all. But I feel smothered. Gabby, my girlfriend, has been talking about going to Broadway. I don't want to go to New York.

If I go to New York, I'll have a multi-million dollar contract with the Knicks. This singing thing was only for high school, I don't want it to follow me to college.

That was how I was feeling the first two months of my senior year. Mrs. Darbis was not making this any easier talking about some performing art college called Julliard. She said that I could be great if I went there and focused on my singing. I told her that I would think about it. Gabby was really into it though. My luck seemed to be getting bad.

Author's pov

Troy was washing his truck when his dad came outside. "Hey Troy. Did you see? We are getting new neighbors." He looked at his father and then turned in the direction he was looking.

They saw an Asian family unloading a moving truck. They all had long black hair with a white streak framing their faces. From what he could tell there were two grown men, three kids and two women. One of the women looked around Troy's age.

"C'mon Troy, let's be good neighbors and help them." "Ok Dad just let me put my shirt back on." Troy pulled his blue t-shirt over his head and together the Bolton men walked over to greet their new neighbors.

"Hi. I'm Coach Bolton, and this is my son Troy. WE wanted to see if you all needed any help." They all looked up. The tallest man put down the box he was carrying into the house.

"Hello, I am Sesshomaru Taisho and this is my family: My younger brother Inuyasha, my wife Kimeko, and my children, Tai and his twin sister Demi and Yusuke. And last my younger sister Kagome." They all bowed as they were introduced.

"Taisho, that name sounds familiar." Coach Bolton said. Inuyasha smiled, "You probably recognize it, because that's the name of our corporation: Taisho International INC." "Yeah I remember my friend Taylor talking about your company. Wow that's cool." Troy said with a smile.

The woman Kimeko came up, the Bolton men were officially amazed. They had never seen a lovelier woman. She smiled at them, "We appreciate the offer, but have to decline. We have most of our things in the house and in their respective rooms. Although if Troy would like to help out our Kagome we would be most grateful."

"What does she need help with, Mrs. Taisho?" Troy asked looking at the girl who was standing at the door leaning on the frame. "She's is going to East High next week. And judging by the logo on your shorts I guess you go there as well." Troy looked down at his shorts and looked at the Wildcat logo and the yellow letters that said 'East High Wildcats'.

Troy smiled and shrugged, "Yeah I go there, I'm also captain of the basketball team. My dad is the coach." "An athlete. Kagome is gonna kill you." Inuyasha said as a shoe connected to his head. Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha fall to the ground as the kids began the countdown, till he was out.

"What he means is she'll be testing your athletic ability once she gets to know you better." "What sport does she play?" "She's a runner mostly and she's an excellent soccer player." Kimeko said,

"It would be good for her to go into a new place with at least a familiar face to fall back on." "Sure, I'll drive her on her first day. I'll introduce her to my friends." "Oh good. It was nice meeting you. But we have to get Inuyasha inside, and return Kagome's shoe to her." Demi came up then,

"Look oka-sama, Kagome threw her thick heeled boot this time." "Oh dear. Sesshomaru pick him up and take him inside. Yusuke, go get Kagome and tell her I need to see her. Demi call Suki and tell her he's unconscious but we'll get him home soon as he wakes up. Tai don't poke your uncle and go get the ice pack for his head."

"Um, does this happen often Mrs. Taisho?" She turned and sent an unsure smile to the Bolton men. "The three of them do this to each other all the time. One time I walked in on them covered in paint. Inuyasha had a bucket struck on his head, Sesshomaru's hair had dried blue paint in it and it was styled don't ask me how, and Kagome somehow had a paintball gun aimed at both of them. They were painting the nursery for Yusuke who I was pregnant with at the time. Thankfully my twins were with Inuyasha's family."

Troy laughed picturing the scene in his head. "That must have been something." "Yes, it was nice to meet you. If you need anything don't hesitate to come by." They waved and walked back inside.

Troy's pov

The next day I was just getting home when I happened to look across the street and saw Kagome sitting on the porch with a notebook in her hands. I went over to her, she looked up when as I got closer. "Hey, I just wanted to talk to you a little before I take you to school." "Sure, have a seat." I sat down next to her and looked at the notebook seeing it was a sketchpad.

"You draw, that's cool. Can I see some?" She handed me the pad and I flipped through the pages. "You're good. You'll fit in at East High." I said leaning back on my hands.

"The way you say that, make me nervous." "No you have no reason to be. The school is full of artists in some form." "What form are you?"

"I kinda want you to like me first." "Well it's either you tell me or I find out from your fan-girls. Pick your poison." She joked. "I sing." I grimaced. "What's wrong with singing?"

"Nothing, it's just that's all people focus on now. Troy Bolton, the Captain Wildcat can not only play Basketball but he can sing and dance too." "Sorry. But at least you have multiple talents. Some people don't have any."

I looked at her, "What else can you do?" "I dance and draw mostly, and I am a soccer player. What other sports do you play beside basketball?" "Golf and baseball." I say with pride.

She nodded and then looked around, "What's there to do for fun around here?" "I just play sports with my friends. My girlfriend goes shopping and studies for fun." "Ah the plot thickens: What's her name?"

Thinking about Gabby, put a smile on my face. Today was a good day, no talking about singing or performing. "She's amazing. She's beautiful, super smart, a really awesome smile, everybody likes her and she's my Gabby. She was the new girl last year, but you have that title now. I actually met her on New Years Eve. WE sang together and it was all down hill from there. I didn't even know if she was coming to East High till I saw her in home room.

We talked like that for a few hours. She told me about her life in Japan and how she was running the family company with her brothers, all her nieces and nephews, with aid from her drawings.

The next time I looked at my watch it was nearing 7:30. "We have been talking for two hours straight." "Yeah you better get home for dinner. I'll see you later Troy." We stood up. I watched her go inside before I jogged back inside to do my homework and get ready for dinner.

That's how I met Kagome Taisho. She very quickly became one of my close friends. I drove her to school the next week and showed her around. I introduced her to all my friends and to my Gabby.

She fit in just like I thought she would. Things were great for a while, three months later Gabby started on about going to New York again.

"C'mon Troy what if you break you leg or something. You need something to fall back on." "Yes Gabby I know that, if you haven't noticed I am a fairly good student and I am good with cars. I'll be fine, if you want to go to New York and try for Broadway go ahead. That's just not in the game plan for me. I don't want to sing for the rest of my life. I have no idea why you people think I can sing."

"Troy, we sound better in a duet though you know that. Please come with me to New York. I was talking to Sharpay and she said that she could get us an interview with Julliard. Her cousin is on the board of directors for the school."

"Go for it Gabby. I told you the only way I'm going to New York is if I have a contract with the Knicks." I ran my hands threw my hair and looked around trying to ignore Gabby's attempts to lure me back into the spotlight, which by the way is really hot.

I saw Kagome sitting outside typing away on her laptop, probably doing work for the company. She still hasn't told me exactly what she does, all she did tell me what that she was very important. I know she had to have access to the internet at all times, and her laptop is super cool.

I went over to her house a few days later to ask what I should do about Gabriella. It's good to have a friend who is a girl. They can help you with damn near everything when it comes to women. Demi took me to Kagome's room. She pushed open the door, Kagome was lying on her stomach in bed watching her flat screen TV that was perched.

I always loved coming over here. Everything in the house was brand new and shiny. They had all the game systems and the games.

Kagome told me and Chad that the companies send them these as gifts. Chad fell to his knees and said he would willingly have her baby, especially after we saw the family car collection. She had pictures on her laptop, and a direct feed into the car garage at their house in Japan. They only brought three cars with them. Kagome drove a midnight blue V8 mustang, Sesshomaru drove a Black BMW and Kimeko drove a 2009 Dodge Charger.

Anyway I got distracted. She was watching a movie when I came in and sat down next to her. "What can I do for you Troy?" "Tell me why Gabby is being so difficult." She dropped her head onto the bed in disbelief. "Is she still on your debut duet?" I nodded.

"She really thinks that you guys can go somewhere with your singing." "But I don't want to sing. Yes I'm good at it, but that's not what I want to do with my life. I told her that but it's like she won't listen to me. Now she's going on about how I need something to fall back on if I hurt myself. It's almost like she's hoping I break my leg or something so I follow her to Broadway."

I fell backwards on her bed, my head landing on her back. She didn't even flinch. "I have nothing to tell you besides the fact that is what she wants." "Sometimes I wonder if it's time to end it." She jumped up and let my head fall on the bed.

"Troy don't say that! You love each other. SO what she's on a stupid streak right now. You'll get past this. Once it gets threw her head that you don't want this and then the egghead in her will wake up and see that this is affecting her grades. She'll snap out of it, you'll go back to whatever happy land you were in before and it'll be fine." She looked at me with angry and concerned eyes.

"I do love her. And I have tried so hard but it's not getting threw. I haven't even told her that I accepted UCLA's offer." She had a confused look on her face. "Wait you told me and Chad that like a month ago."

"Yeah, I know." "You said that you had an offer from NYU. What happened to that?" "UCLA's offer was better. NYU offered a two year scholarship with tuition. UCLA gave me all four years full paid tuition plus room and board with a chance to go pro. Beside I never wanted to go east anyway." I said looking at her with sad eyes.

Kagome knew that Gabby was being stubborn about this. Kagome complained to me several time before this conversation about how Gabriella wouldn't stop talking about musicals and Broadway. She sighed,

"Troy, please wait a while. Give it two weeks, mid-terms are coming up. If she doesn't go back to the books then, it's your decision. I can't make that for you." I nodded and then asked her about the movie she was watching.

Author's pov

Troy took Kagome's advice and waited. He asked Taylor if they had made any study group plans. She shook her head. "I'm sorry Troy. I know what's bothering you, it's bothering me to. All she's been talking about is doing more musicals and plays." He nodded and smiled at her then he walked away.

On Thursday Gabriella told Troy that her mother was going out of town for the weekend and that she wanted to have a proper home cooked dinner with him at her house. He readily accepted thinking maybe she was going back to normal. Kagome smiled and wished him good luck.

Friday night he drove over to her house with a duffel bag for the weekend. He opened the door and walked into the living room. "Hey Gabby I'm here where are you?" "I'm in the Den." He walked toward the den and pushed open the door. He saw all these yellow envelops addressed for different Arts Colleges and auditions for plays and movie roles.

"Gabby what is all this?" "Oh Troy. Good you brought a bag. We'll be here for a while. First we have to rehearse all these parts and then we have to record and mail them off. I know the movie parts are a bit reaching but you have to try before you quit."

"Oh no, oh hell no. Stop Gabby! I told you I didn't want this." "C'mon Troy I'm just thinking about our future. I am securing our life together." She walked up to him and kissed him. When he didn't kiss her back she looked at him. "Troy?"

He shook his head and backed away from her. "What are you doing?" "I'm going home. I can't do this anymore Gabby. I tried I really did. I thought that tonight was going to be a date or hell even a study night. But all you think about is singing. I understand it what you want, but it's not what I want. I'm not going to Broadway with you, I'm going to California."

"What are you talking about?" "I got a better offer from UCLA. I was going to follow you to New York if that's what you wanted for you. Singing is not my thing anymore; I have to start thinking about my future, what I want to do. Gabby lately you aren't fitting into what I want."

"Troy, are you breaking up with me?" he sent her a sad look, "I don't want to Gabby. But I don't like what you are trying to force me to do. The Gabriella I fell in love with wouldn't be trying to force me to do this. What happened to her? Where is she? I still love you, but I can't be with you when you are like this. We're done Gabby, I'll see you at school." he speed walked out of the house. He jumped in his truck and drove in the direction of Chad's house.

Troy's pov

Then I remembered that him, Taylor and Kagome were studying at Kagome's house. I didn't want the girls to see me like this, I was ready to cry.

I didn't want to see Kagome's face filled with pity because she knew this was going to happen. She tried to stop it, I know she did. She tried to talk to Gabby, but Gabby just thought that Kagome was trying to take me away.

I pulled into Kagome's driveway and called Chad's phone. Once he picked up I told Chad to come outside. He asked me what's wrong I just told him to come outside. A few minutes later he came out the door with the girls behind him, Kagome looked at me and then pulled Taylor back inside with her. Chad got in passenger seat and looked at my face.

"Troy what's wrong?" "I broke up with Gabby." "You couldn't take it anymore. Am I right?" "She had all these mailing envelopes laid out, addressed to different studios and schools. She wanted to make audition tapes. I couldn't do it, I tried to wait it out, but I can't do it. She doesn't care what I want anymore."

"C'mon man, come inside. Kagome made some treats from Japan. They are really good. I know they'll make you feel better." He pushed me to the door.

I climbed out and followed him inside. Taylor was on the phone in the kitchen Kagome was sitting on the couch once again on her laptop.

"Kagome make him feel better. I'll go get Taylor." Chad pushed me onto the couch, and walked to the kitchen. I couldn't look at Kagome. I heard her moving around then I felt a pair of arms circle my shoulders. "Troy, you'll be ok. I know it hurts right now, but this way you can focus on what you want to do." I hugged her back and I buried my head into her shoulder and I just stayed there.

Author's pov

Chad and Taylor watched the scene from the kitchen. "Shouldn't we go out there? I mean Troy knows us better than her, and you are his best friend." Taylor said still watching the scene. Chad shook his head and wrapped his arms around Taylor's shoulders.

"No, this isn't the time for best friends. Right now he needs someone to comfort him." "That should be you not her. Chad you are his friend. Go in there." "Taylor baby, there is something you need to know about guys. We don't comfort each other unless it's like something really tragic. If he didn't come here, he would have gone home and his mom would be hugging him. Just leave it for now. Let's go into the entertainment room."

"Chad we are supposed to studying. You are not allowed to play any of Kagome's games until we finish studying." "C'mon Taylor. We aren't studying anymore tonight, Troy is upset. I hope she has the new Halo." He said walking to the game room pulling a protesting Taylor with him.

Troy was just happy to have someone hold him. He pulled away from Kagome, "Thanks, I kinda ruined your study group thing huh?" Kagome smiled and shook her head,

"Chad was looking for an excuse to go to the game room. It looks like he took Taylor with him. Are you ok?" "Don't ask me that." She shrugged and got up.

"C'mon captain wildcat you need some serious happy and it's in my kitchen." She pulled him up and pushed him into the kitchen.

"What is all this? Chad said that you made some sweets, but I don't recognize any of this."

"That's because I am trying to broaden your horizons. They are from Japan. I made them before the others got here. Chad had been inhaling the chocolate mochi. Taylor seems to like the Green Tea Chocolate Balls. There some kushidango over there and some daifuku also some sweet rice cakes. And lastly the two you probably know pocky and gummies." She said pointing to each plate as she said the names. Troy was very impressed.

"You made all of this." "Yeah they aren't that hard to make. Try some." "I can't decide with one to try first. They all look good." Kagome nodded and picked up a random plate without looking at it and presented it to him.

"Oh look the rice cakes want you to try one of them first." He smiled and took one and bit into it. "This is great. You are a good cook." She smiled and put the plate down.

"Now that you have sugar in your system, it's time to play mindless video games and get you frustrated about something else besides the female sex. March!" Kagome pointed toward where the game room was. He stole another rice cake and a chocolate ball then turned in the direction her finger was pointing.

"Where is your family? I haven't seen your brother or any of the kids." "They are in California at Disney World. The kids were not impressed by the one in Florida and were hoping this one would be better. And Kimeko had a dinner party in LA to go to and she had to drag Sesshomaru along because she refuses to go to those things alone." "Why didn't you go?"

"I don't want to go to California just yet. I was there last year. Besides next time I go there it'll be on vacation not work. Also if I went with them I would probably end up murdering someone." Troy choked on the rice cake,

"Run that by me again. Murder? Who?" She smiled at him. "Just an actress who can't get over herself." "You aren't going to tell me are you?" She shook her head,

"Nope, because then I'll have to kill you. And I like having you around." She kissed his cheek and opened the game room door.

Troy's mouth fell open as he looked around at the wall of games, the pool, and air hockey tables, the DDR machine, the huge big screen TV that was playing Halo 3. "Which Maddens do you have?"

"Umm not sure. Check the wall. I think they are over there." She said pointing over his shoulder. "Chad if you beat my score I'll be forced to hurt you." She called out going to sit next to Taylor.

"Whatever. Where are you? Found you! Die!" Troy smiled at his brother's behavior and scanned the wall of games. "Hey Chad did you see this? They have all the Maddens."

"Troy I saw them. She also has Left 4 Dead." Chad said not taking his eyes off the screen. Troy smiled when he found the zombie game he pulled it out and walked over to them.

"Wanna see who dies first?" He said leaning over the girl's shoulder showing them the game. Kagome smiled and Taylor cringed, "I suck at that game. I'll watch you guys."

"I get Zoey!" Kagome called out raising her hand and getting up to get the other controllers. "Oh then I get Francis." Chad called out saving his game.

Troy looked offended, "That means I get either Louis or Bill. Damnnit! I got Louis then. He a little more useful. Just don't abandon me when a tank comes Chad. You did that last time we played." Chad had an innocent expression on his face.

"I have done no such thing." "Stop lying and set up the game." Kagome came back and handed Troy an controller. She took the game from him and put it in the Xbox.

"Ok boys what campaign are we playing?" "Dead Air." They both said. Taylor looked at them both, "Why did you both say it like that? And what's Dead Air?" Kagome decided to answer,

"The way they have the campaigns set up is like it's a movie filled with dialogue and everything. The thing for every campaign is to get threw the zombie horde to the safe zone and get the hell out. The point of Dead Air is to get threw the building and out onto the air field and get on the last plane out of the infected city. Killing as many zombies as humanly possible."

"We have never beaten this campaign there always that last Tank or hunter that comes out of no where and manages to get all of us." Troy said fingering the controller getting a feel for it. "It was the witch that **you** scared that got me last time Troy. I should wake her up when you are walking past."

Troy's pov

That night we played Left 4 Dead, Dawn of the Dead and tones of other games. Well into the morning, Chad and Taylor fell asleep around 2 am, Kagome and I were still playing.

I think she was playing Assassin's Creed when I finally looked at my watch. I told her it was almost 4 in the morning and that I should get Chad and Taylor home. She told me that they were spending the night anyway and that I was welcome to join.

"WE were studying all night, or we were supposed to be. Just leave them, I'll show you to your room." She closed the game, then went to pull out a blanket. She unfolded it and tossed it over Chad and Taylor who were cuddled up.

She turned off the light as we walked out and upstairs where the rooms were. She pointed to a door that was across the hall from hers. "There's a bathroom in there too. If you need anything, I'm right across the hall." She closed her door as I opened mine.

To tell you the truth my parents weren't expecting me home over the weekend. And no I didn't lie to them and say I was staying at Chad's, I told them Gabby wanted to spend the weekend with me and my mom went and packed a bag for me. I haven't looked in it, but I am pretty sure there are condoms in there.

As I opened the bag and pulled out my pj pants I thought about what had happened over the course of the night. I still felt like shit about what happened with Gabriella, but I wasn't as upset about it. Kagome did say that I needed some serious happy and I guess the gaming binge did that. I'm grateful to have a friend like her and one like Chad no matter what I think with those two combined I'll never really be upset for very long. I still had no idea how I was going to face Gabriella on Monday. I decided to talk to Kagome if she was still up.

I pulled my shirt back on and knocked on her door. She pulled it open, with a surprised look on her face. "And what can I do for you?"

"Can we talk?" She pushed the door further open and let me walk in. I looked at what she was wearing, a black silk Asian robe with a giant white dog and a crescent moon on the back, with a tank top and shorts showing her legs under it. She has worn skirts before but I never noticed how smooth and soft her legs and skin looked.

"Troy if you are finished gazing at my body, what did you need to talk about?" "Oh right sorry. I was thinking about Monday at school. What am I suppose to do?" I said sitting on the bed. She closed her robe and tied it then sat next to me,

"Well I imagine that you wake up, take a shower get dressed, drive to school. Meet up with Chad and then the two of you plus Taylor, who will show up before either of you, will wait by the front doors till you hear the reeve of my engine as I pull into the parking lot and then we go to class. IN the middle of all that we have lunch then go back to class. After class ends you and Chad have basketball practice and I will more than likely have more work to do so I'll go straight home. Then you both will do the same and we start the whole thing over Tuesday morning. How does that sound?" I had to smile at that,

"I'm not talking about the actual day itself. I'm talking about Gabriella. In the mists of all that what am I suppose to do when I see her?"

"Do you want to go back to her?"

"Not when she's like this: Trying to force me to do something I have no interest in doing. I'm glad she's dedicated to something but it's interfering with my plans and goals."

"Do you want to talk to her?"

"Not really. She'll try and change my mind about the break up."

"Then don't. And if she insists on talking to you tell her what you just told me and be done with it. You have already accepted the offer from UCLA and she's going to New York. Even if you both got back together, you'd be on different sides of the country, surrounded by different people. Eventually, you both would have found somebody else but wouldn't be able to do anything because you are in a long distance relationship."

I knew she was right, it wouldn't last long if we had stayed together, we both would have been too busy to go and visit except on the holidays. I turned and looked at her face with a bored expression as she waited for me to say something.

I nodded, she smiled. "You know girls have never really acted normal around me since I became the captain of the basketball team and it just got worst when they discovered I could sing. You are the first one."

"Oh I doubt that, you have Taylor, Kelsi, Martha and I guess Sharpay when she wants to be civil." "Yeah but you are the first single one. All of them have boyfriends. Thank you Kagome, you are the first girl I met who slightly makes sense."

She looked shocked, "Damn I must be getting rusty. You are supposed to fear me and my feminine wilds." She said making her hands into claws and smiling.

We talked until we fell asleep on her bed. I woke up six hours later to the smell of food. At first I didn't remember where I was. Her room looked nothing like mine. My walls were blue her walls were red a sunset red. She also wasn't lying next to me. I went downstairs to her see her Taylor and Chad sitting in the Kitchen. Taylor noticed him first,

"Good morning Troy." "Yeah man nice of you to join us. You must have been tired." I sat down next to Chad and stretched, "Yeah, we stayed up later than you two. SO I have a right to be. What's for breakfast?" "Cereal because Kagome didn't feel like cooking." I looked up to see that Kagome was the one who spoke. She was sipping on tea, by the smell.

That was the weekend; we studied and then even things out by playing games. On Monday I didn't have to worry about Gabriella because she avoided me like the plague. We didn't speak till the next week.

She came up and apologized about her behavior and she said that she understood why I broke up with her. Also that this was for the best seeing as we weren't going to be able to see each other once the semester started up. So it ended on civil terms.

Is it bad that Kagome quickly became one of my best friends despite the fact that I have only known her for a year? I have no idea but it's the truth.

It's now Kagome Chad and me against the world, well not really. That's why I am harassing her right now. It's the end of the school year, and she hasn't said anything about College.

So I went to her house one day after school and after greeting her family I went straight into her room. I pushed open the door and she was lying on her bed with her eyes closed. I knew she wasn't asleep.

"Yes Troy?" "How do you do that?" "Your cologne." "Anyway, you have never said anything about what you are doing next year. Where are you going to school?"

"I'm not. I don't have to." "What do you mean?" "Troy, I'm am heiress and I work for a multi-billion dollar company."

"What about your brothers? Do they have degrees?" "Sesshomaru has several, Inuyasha has his Doctorate in Engineering and corporate management, and oddly enough psychology. What's your point?"

"What kind of example are you setting for you nieces and nephews of they see their fathers with degrees but not their aunt who is closest to them in age?"

She opened her eyes and turned her head in my direction. "Troy I know all the things they could possibly teach me in business school, I am the most tech savvy teen on the planet, I run one of the major departments in my families company, why do I need to pay a college to teach me everything I already know?"

I walked across the room and kneeled by the bed near where her head was. "Get your degree in something else then. What about your drawing? You could focus on that. Like you said Inuyasha has a degree in psychology when is he ever going to need that? And you said that Sesshomaru has several degrees, I'm pretty sure only a few of those actually have anything to do with running the company. C'mon Kags I know Kimeko must have bugged you about this if Sesshomaru hasn't." She looked at me and sighed.

She pointed over to her desk, I looked and saw some papers sitting on top of her closed laptop. I walked over and looked at them. They were all acceptance letters from Ivy League schools on the other side of the country.

"So which one did you accept?" "Keep going, you obviously haven't found it yet." I keep going threw the pages until I saw one that had the UCLA logo on it. I read it, it was a thank you letter for accepting their invitation.

"You'll be at school with me. Sweet! Why did you turn down the Ivy League?" "Because my brothers went to all of them at one point or another. I won't be looked as the little sister. Besides I have an actress to annoy and I'm bored. It's only a complete coincidence that you are going there as well."

That's how I met and became friends with this amazing, genius, insane woman. As you probably guess we became a couple by sophomore year. I got sick of guys asking her out and then finding out they only wanted her for her money or family connections.

I knew I could take better care of her. So I did, happened on accident though. I told her one night after she had a bad break up, that she needed someone who loved and wanted her for who she was not what she could do for them. She looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

"I wish I could find someone like that, but everyone knows who I am or they know my name. No one wants to take the time. You are the only one who really takes care of me." She looked back at her hands. I had had feeling of her but had been holding them back. I didn't want to anymore, she never approved of that so I went with my feelings and kissed her. She didn't respond at first, after a few seconds she kissed me back.

We inhaled the other's face. She pulled away and led me back to her condo. She became mine that night and I had no intention of ever letting her go.

Author's pov

Troy and Kagome are now juniors in college. Troy is on his way to greatness with his girlfriend Kagome right next to him.

That night in particular was of great importance to Troy's future. Several NBA couches and scouts were coming to the homecoming game. He really needed to impress them. This was his shot, tonight was the night.

Meanwhile no not with Kagome but we are going to go to the other side of the country and about two weeks backwards to Julliard where the ex-girlfriend Gabriella Montez is residing.

Gabriella became a stage director in the end. Although she still performs when she wants to she found that actually making things happen was the best for her. Her professor just asked her if she would like to go with the traveling theater group at the school.

They were going to UCLA for a competition and the cast didn't want to go unless she went with them. She readily agreed. Not knowing what she was in for.

The group left for LA two days later. They arrived in LAX and went stage to UCLA theater department. Gabriella walked around the stage and looked at all the equipment she had to work with.

Then she went to walk around the campus. She saw the school newspaper, what caught her attention was the face on the front page. It was Troy, spinning a basketball on his fingers and a woman standing next to him in a business suit with paintbrushes in her hands. She could have sworn she knew the woman too. She bought a copy and read the article.

Of course Troy was the star basketball player, but the article was more on the man Troy was rather than the player. It talked about his goals and hobbies when he wasn't on the court. HE talked about East high, Chad Taylor and she was briefly mentioned as the ex-girlfriend.

Then it shifted to who he was now: His current relationship with an Art major Kagome Taisho. "She's the woman I am going to marry. When we finally became an item, I swore I would never let her go. I had been waiting too long for my chance to waste it. I'm going to marry that woman that's all that's to it."

Apparently Kagome was sitting in on the interview the article said she blushed when he said that. The article also had picture of the two of them at games, school functions and just of the two of them around campus. The next article was about Kagome. She helped her brothers run a multi-billion dollar corporation, she helped raise her nieces and nephews and she was a full time student getting her degree in art, because she said that she knew everything else she just wanted to focus on her creative outreach but then Troy landed in her lap in High school.

That's where she knew her from, she was that Asian girl at that came senior year and she became friends with Troy. They were here? Together?!

She couldn't believe it. It also said that the homecoming game was the next week the night after her play was scheduled to be. She decided then that she was going to the game just to see him play.

Come back to the present: The night of the game

Troy was in the locker room getting in the mindset for the game. He looked into his locker at the picture of the love of his life, Kagome.

She was his inspiration for all this. He wanted to take care of her and not have them relay on her inheritance or her income alone. Besides he already picked out her engagement ring he just needed that contract.

"Bolton let's go. It's game time." "Coming Coach." He stood up and looked at the picture again, "It's all for you babe." He kissed his fingers and touched the picture then ran out with his teammates.

In the crowd Kagome was sitting with Inuyasha, the Boltons and Chad (He's not playing because he was drafted for the baseball team) with Taylor by his side. She watched the team come out of the locker and began cheering when Troy ran out.

Once in the middle of the court he looked around the stands trying to find his 'entourage'. He only found them because he heard his mother screaming out his name.

He smiled and waved to them. Then he blew a kiss to Kagome with a wink. Then he ran to begin his warm up.

Gabriella was in the mix with the crowd with a few of her friends from the group. They were just here to waste some time with the student body, nobody else knew that the star player is the ex-boyfriend of one of their own.

When Troy ran out the stands went wild. She watched him look threw the stands to find who he was looking for. She had a small hope that he was hoping to see her. When he waved to someone else that thought was smashed. She followed his look and saw his parents and his new girlfriend with Chad and Taylor.

An hour later it was the last five minutes of the game. The score was 103- 100 UCLA Bruins lead. One of the opposing players had fouled Troy pushing him hard onto the floor.

With a shake of his head he got back up, and went to take his penalty shot. He made the shot but missed the second one, the score was now 106-100 UCLA.

The last two minutes was spent with the other team trying to get back those points and maybe go into over time. They were slipping up, you could tell, their coach was getting pissed. When the buzzer sounded and announced that UCLA won the game, the other team didn't even have the chance to score.

Kagome and the other ran onto the floor congratulating Troy. Kagome ran into his arms and he spun her around.

"Oh you and me are going to celebrate tonight." He said with a deep kiss. "Mmm really now? You better go clean yourself up and be quick about it." She said seductively. He kissed her one last time and ran into the locker room to change.

The crowd began to file out with parties being called out. Gabriella and her friends filed out with them. "C'mon Gabby. Let's go back to the hotel and get some dinner. The judging is tomorrow."

"I'll meet you guys there. I saw one of my old friends in the crowd I'm going to talk to him for a while. Then I'll head back." Her friends agreed and told her to be careful then they left. Gabriella stood by the building waiting for Troy and everyone to come out.

About ten minutes later she heard a familiar singing voice. She turned and saw Troy and Kagome walking out with the rest of the team. Troy was singing something in a foreign language, with Kagome leaning on his shoulder holding his hand.

She thought the scene would be romantic if she didn't hate the female lead. Gathering herself she walked over to the group. "Hi Troy." The whole team turned and looked at her like that was all of their names. She ignored them and looked for the blue eyes of Troy Bolton. She found them they looked surprised and a pair of confused brown eyes were under them.

"Hi Gabby. What are you doing here?" "Oh I'm here for the theater competition. I saw your picture in the school newspaper and I thought I would stop by and congratulate you. It looks like you impressed a lot of people."

"Yeah I'm in the draft pick for next season, they haven't told me my number yet. So here's hoping." He said smiling to Kagome. "Oh you remember Kagome right?"

She walked up to them and shook Kagome's unoccupied hand, it was a very stiff handshake. "Of course it's good to see you Kagome. What are you all doing to celebrate?"

"Right now we're going home so I can change and take a nap before I make any appearances tonight." "I heard you singing as you came out. You still have a wonderful voice. Do you do musicals anymore?"

They both shook their heads, "I only sing for Kagome now a days and when I'm playing around with the guys. But we have to go Gabby, I'm beat. See you around."

That was the last they saw of Gabriella Montez that they know about anyway.

Kagome's pov

Ok, so Troy wasn't the number 1 draft pick he was number 3 and the Lakers got him. Soon after that Troy took me to dinner and proposed to me. He had had the ring for months and was waiting for the right time to pop the question. I said yes soon as he didn't even finish the question.

So now we are planning our wedding after Graduation and before his season starts so it'll be around the beginning of summer.

And that's the story on how I became Mrs. Kagome Taisho- Bolton.


End file.
